Cavendish (One Piece)
Summary Cavendish of the White Horse, also known as the "Pirate Prince", is a Super Rookie and the captain of the Beautiful Pirates. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He is now the 1st division commander of the Straw Hat Pirates Grand Fleet. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-A, possibly higher with Hakuba Name: Cavendish Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Pirate, Prince, Swordsman, Bi-Polar Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has an alter ego named Hakuba Attack Potency: Likely Small Island level via power-scaling (Blocked old Chinjao's headbutt and deflected Doflamingo's Bullet-threads), possibly higher with Hakuba (Should be stronger than Cavendish and also oneshot Dellinger) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Intercepted several of Doflamingo's bullet strings), possibly higher with Hakuba (Blitzed an entire colosseum of fighters faster than the audience could see, blitzed Dellinger, escaped a close range explosion and covered a large distance) Lifting Strength: Class G+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Likely Class EJ (Stopped Chinjao's headbutt and deflected Doflamingo's Bullet-thread) Durability: Unknown physically (he seemed deeply concerned regarding being caught up in an explosion caused by Gladius, but he remained mostly unharmed after the battle was over), Likely Small Island level with Durandal (He could intercept attacks from Chinjao and Doflamingo without too much problem). Stamina: High (Continuously destroyed immortal toy soldiers) Range: Extended melee range (The Length of his Blade, 5'9) Standard Equipment: He wields a Rapier named Durandal and is proficient in using it Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Jealousy, Prideful, Arrogant, Boastful, Vain, and cares about being "famous" too much Feats: * Defeating most of Block D in the Coliseum * Blitzing Dellinger as Hakuba Notable Attacks/Techniques: The sword was strong enough to hold back Chinjao's headbutt attack (although it did slightly bend). His techniques are generally named from famous drama plays. *'Biken: Blue Bird' (美剣 青い鳥（ブルーバード）, Biken: Burū Bādo, literally meaning "Beautiful Sword: Blue Bird"): Cavendish stabs his enemy directly with force. This attack is strong enough to hold Chinjao's strong headbutt which also creates a small shock-wave while clashing. This attack was first seen against Chinjao in Corrida Colesseum. The Blue Bird is a Belgian play. *'Biken: Swan Lake' (美剣 白鳥の湖 (スワン・レイク), Biken: Suwan Reiku, literally meaning "Beautiful Sword: Swan Lake"): Cavendish does a flip over his enemies and attacks them from above. This attack was first seen against Donquixote's thugs. Swan Lake is a Russian ballet. *'Biken: Zan t-Exupéry' (美剣 斬・星屑王子（ザン・テグジュペリ）, Biken: Zan Tegujuperi, literally meaning "Beautiful Sword: Slash: Stardust Prince"): Cavendish slashes the air in front of him which knocks his enemies away. This attack was first seen when Cavendish used it to carve a path spiraling up around the plateau on Dressrosa. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry was the author of the novel The Little Prince. The meaning of attack, the novel and Cavendish's epithet are puns, ending with prince. *'Biken: Round Table' (美剣 円卓（ラウンドテーブル）, Biken: Raundo Tēburu, literally meaning "Beautiful Sword: Round Table"): Cavendish slashes his enemy in circle formation while he is spinning. This attack was first seen against immortal skull toys after one of them bit Farul. The "Round Table" is King Arthur's famed table in the Arthurian legend, around which he and his knights congregate. The Round Table is also a collection of English essays. *'Precious Metal Axe' (金の斧銀の斧（プレシャスメタルアックス）, Pureshasu Metaru Akkusu, literally meaning "Golden Axe, Silver Axe"): While running, Cavendish takes a defensive stance, intercepting multiple attacks coming from his side. First used to protect Nico Robin and Trafalgar Law from Doflamingo's string bullets. The Golden Axe and Silver Axe, also known as The Honest Woodman, is a fable of Aesop. Gallery Hakuba.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 7